The Gem Guardians
by MikoPrincessKagome
Summary: I am not good at summaries if you want a refreshing story and you want something interesting to read then go on ahead and give my story a chance its my first story thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Long ago, there was a prophecy told by the ancients to the four Lords of Feudal Japan. Four baby girls would be born to defeat a great evil that would take over the lands. The girls would each be given one of the four legendary birthstones when they came of age. Emerald would be given to the one who had a pure heart that no one could ever taint. She would be given the power to control all four elements: Air, Earth, Water and Fire. This would make her the leader and heart of the Gem Guardians. Ruby would be given to the one whose heart was fragile, but whose strength in spirit gave her the will of a warrior. She would be given control over Fire. She would be the soul of the Gem Guardians. Topaz would be given to the one who was the freest. Spirited and beautiful at heart, she would be given the power over the element of Air, naming her the most free spirited of them all. The final stone, Sapphire, would be given to the one who was as free and adventures as the sea. She would be given the power of Water, making her the most adventures of all the Gem Guardians. It's said that the four girls would be born at the same exact time, each born to one of the four Lords and Ladies of the corners of Japan.

But the prophecy was long forgotten by all, until the time of the predestined day. The four girls were born. As they cried for the first time, the prophecy was spoken once again by the ancients. As each baby came into the world, crying out for their mother, there was a glow coming from the body of each mother. A burst of light came out of each woman's body. The hearts took the shape of the legendary birthstones, leaving the Ladies lifeless, gone forever, mothers to the four baby girls they would never be able to hold. All four Gems floated a moment before landing in the hands of the four sons of the Western demon leader, Lord Inutashio. The Emerald went to the youngest son, Inuyasha, and to the oldest, Sesshoumaru, went the Sapphire. Ruby went to his adoptive son, Miroku; Topaz traveled to the hand of Kouga, his another adopted son. The ancients spoke something new. The girls would need to be sent to the future to live a safer life until the time came for them to return and defeat the evil. Then they would claim their thrones beside the men the Gems had chosen.

The ancients took the girls from their fathers and bought them to the Boneeater's Well. They placed each baby beside each other and started chanting a spell. A glow started surrounding each baby and after the glow disappeared, they were gone too, send to the future to live a safer life until the girls could come back home. The sons would be sent to look for their soul mates in the future and bring them back safe. It was their jobs as protectors' to the girls soon to become the Gem Warriors and Guardians of Feudal Japan. They had time, but when destiny called them, they would become Gem Warriors and the Guardians of Japan.  



	2. Chapter Two - The Beginning

Sixteen Years Later .

The girls were living in modern day Tokyo. Ms. Higraushi had adopted the girls as babies. Ms. Higraushi was a famous businesswomen, she owned one of the biggest fashion labels in Tokyo " Higraushi Style". Ms. Higraushi had adopted the girls because she didn't have any children of her own and she really wanted to be a mother so she adopted the girls and she treated them like her own flesh and blood, she loved them with all her heart and being. She was always too busy with her work to have any time to date anyone or have a serious relationship with anyone. Which is why she adopted the four beautiful baby girls all those years ago.

As Ms. Higraushi was thinking about how her daughters had changed so much from all those years ago, how they have grown up from the little beautiful girls they were to these gorgeous young ladies they were now. Well four very late for school young ladies that were going to sleep in and be late for school again if she don't wake them up soon. So Ms. Higraushi went upstairs to the girls' room to wake them up. She first went to Kagome's bed and said, "Come on Kagome sweetie wake up, you will be late for school again".

Kagome slowly started to wake up; still sleepy she asked what time it was and Ms. Higraushi said " Kagome it's 7:30 am, almost time for school".

The moment Kagome heard that, she was out of bed within seconds and fully awake as ever. She rushed to the bathroom to take a quick shower, when she got out of the shower, she brushed her teeth and then she brushed her hair and put it in a low side ponytail. When she was finished in the bathroom she went to her closet to pick out her outfit, she picked out a pink tank top with light blue skinny denim jeans and pink 4-inch stilettos. When Kagome was ready, she went to wake up Ayame and Sango, while Ms. Higraushi went to wake up Rin. " Come on sleeping beauties wake up or we will be late for school again," yelled Kagome.

As Ayame and Sango were slowly starting to wake up and getting out of bed, Ms, Higraushi meanwhile was waking up Rin, it always took a little more time to wake up Rin, she loved to sleep in she was a real "Sleeping Beauty you could say".

"Rin sweetie, wake up or you will be late for school again," said Ms. Higraushi, Rin slowly started to wake up and asked still sleepy " What time is?"

"Its 7: 40 am sweetie" said Ms. Higraushi.

When Ms. Higraushi said that all three girls heard her and were suddenly fully awake and rushed out of their beds to their personal bathrooms like a couple of cheetahs that were really hungry. Ayame took a quick five-minute shower and when she was done, she dried her hair and putted up in her usual pigtails and brushed her teeth. When she was done in the bath room she went to her closet to picked out her outfit, she picked a green halter top that said "Sexy Chick" on it in purple bubble letters then she picked out a purple and green matching miniskirt that went with her top and purple 4 inch stilettos.

Sango then went to her personal bathroom and took a quick five-minute shower too and when she was done with her shower, she brushed her hair and putted it up in a high ponytail and then she brushed her teeth. When she was done in the bathroom she went to pick out her outfit from her closet, she picked out a hot pink halter top, which had real diamonds sewn to it and then she picked out a matching pink mini skirt that went with her top and a pair of pink 4 inch stilettos.

When Rin finished fixing her bed, while the other two girls finished getting ready for school. She went to her bathroom and took a shower and when she was done, she got out and brushed and straightened her hair and though about putting her hair in a bun, but instead she decided against it and left it down. Then she brushed her teeth and when she was done with the bathroom she went to pick out her outfit, she picked out a orange halter top that said " Shortie" on it in black letters and a black and orange matching miniskirt with a pair of orange 4 inch stilettos.

When all the girls were ready it was 8:15 am and the girls still had 45 minutes to eat breakfast and get to school. So the girls went down stairs to get breakfast before they had to leave for school. Ms. Higraushi was just finishing making pancakes and eggs for breakfast, when the girls came down for breakfast. "What smells so good?" said all four girls at once.

"Your breakfast does, " said Ms. Higraushi from the kitchen.

"Come on girls come and eat your breakfast while it's still hot" said Ms. Higraushi to the girls.

So the girls came and sat down to eat their breakfast, when they were done their breakfast they got up and got their school bags and said bye to Ms. Higraushi and left for school each girl in her own car. Kagome got in her 2015 one of a kind red viper and left for school. Then Sango got in her 2012 limited edition pink Cravat and followed Kagome to school. Next Ayame went and got into her 2013 emerald green Carrera and went the same way Kagome and Sango went and last, but not least Rin went and got into her Ruby Red BMW and followed after the other three girls.

When the girls arrived at Tama high, everyone stared at them as they parked their cars and walked together hand in hand. Kagome, Ayame, Sango and Rin were very popular at Tama high, when they walked by all the guys would whistle at them, flirt with them and even ask them out, but the girls always turned them down. As the girls started to walk inside to get to class, Yuki one of the school's cheerleader came over to the girls and said "Did you guys know that, we will be getting four new students today in first period?".

Kagome, Ayame, Sango and Rin looked at each other and said" No, we didn't, but thanks for telling us, this should be interesting," said the girls all at once.

The bell for class rang so, the girl rushed to get to their first period which was History as the girls got to class just in time they went and sat down in their usual sits at the back. Kagome and Sango sat next to each other and Ayame and Rin sat next to each other in front of Kagome and Sango. The bell rang a second time and class begin, after 10 minutes had passed the teacher came in and write has name on the board and said "I'm Mr. Tarkio and today we will be reading about a legend of a prophecy that was foretold 500 years ago, in the era of Feudal Japan".

Long ago, there was a prophecy told by the ancients to the four Lords of Feudal Japan. Four baby girls would be born to defeat a great evil that would take over the lands. The girls would each be given one of the four legendary birthstones when they came of age. Emerald would be given to the one who had a pure heart that no one could ever taint. She would be given the power to control all four elements: Air, Earth, Water and Fire. This would make her the leader and heart of the Gem Guardians. Ruby would be given to the one whose heart was fragile, but whose strength in spirit gave her the will of a warrior. She would be given control over Fire. She would be the soul of the Gem Guardians. Topaz would be given to the one who was the freest. Spirited and beautiful at heart, she would be given the power over the element of Air, naming her the most free spirited of them all. The final stone, Sapphire, would be given to the one who was as free and adventures as the sea. She would be given the power of Water, making her the most adventures of all the Gem Guardians. It's said that the four girls would be born at the same exact time, each born to one of the four Lords and Ladies of the corners of Japan.

But the prophecy was long forgotten by all, until the time of the predestined day. The four girls were born. As they cried for the first time, the prophecy was spoken once again by the ancients. As each baby came into the world, crying out for their mother, there was a glow coming from the body of each mother. A burst of light came out of each woman's body. The hearts took the shape of the legendary birthstones, leaving the Ladies lifeless, gone forever, mothers to the four baby girls they would never be able to hold. All four Gems floated a moment before landing in the hands of the four sons of the Western demon leader, Lord Inutashio. The Emerald went to the youngest son, Inuyasha, and to the oldest, Sesshoumaru, went the Sapphire. Ruby went to his adoptive son, Miroku; Topaz traveled to the hand of Kouga his, another adopted son. The ancients spoke something new. The girls would need to be sent to the future to live a safer life until the time came for them to return and defeat the evil. Then they would claim their thrones beside the men the Gems had chosen. When time came the four sons of the great Western lord would be sent to the future to find their destined mates and Bering them back home so the four girls could claim their destiny.

When the class was done reading the legend, Mr. Tarkio said" Class May I please have you're attention, we have four new students today in class that will be joining our class starting today".

"Please intrudes yourselves boys", said Mr. Tarkio

" Hi I'm Inuyasha Tashio", said the first boy

" Hi I'm Sesshomaru Tashio", said the second boy

" Hi I'm Koga Tashio ", said the third boy

" Hi I'm Miroku Tashio", said the fourth boy. 


End file.
